The Potter-Jackson Twins
by JacksonPotterCullen
Summary: For 13 years Lily Potter has lived in New York as 'Sally Jackson' She and Poseidon believe there second son Harry, who just so happens to be Percy's twin brother, to be dead. And it was visa versa for Harry. Now Mother, Father and Son are reunited and brothers finally meet. Set after Sea of Monsters and before GoF. I changed Percy's bday so it is July 31st like Harry's DISCLAIMER!
1. Letters

**OK so I finally managed to get this story going. I ment to post it earlier but i was so freaking busy i kept forgetting so here it is. I like Percy/Harry twin stories and think that there aren't enough so for the rest of you people who also enjoy them here is another one**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i don't own Harry potter or percy Jackson. Rick riordan and Joanna k rowling do.**

* * *

** _Sally POV:_**

I had just come home from work and got the mail. Percy was coming home from camp today. I was so excited to see him. I was shifting through the mail and entered my room when i came across a letter with the name i long since left.

_Lily Potter nee Evans aka Sally Jackson_

_Apartment number 143 _

_Upper East Side __Manhattan, New York _

I starred at the letter. Some one knew I was alive? Albus? Sev? Padfoot? Moony?

I turned the letter over and saw the Gringotts crest. _Of coarse._ I opened it and sat down.

_Dear Mrs. Potter/ Ms. Jackson,_

_We have known you were alive for a while now. We know you reasons for leaving. But now it is time to come back and let the Wizarding World know of yours and you sons Perseus's survival. But first i think you should alert them of the existence of Harry Potter's twin brother. Harry is alive but not so well. Your sister and her husband have taken custody after your 'death' and the 'death' of Poseidon aka James Potter. We know of James's real identity for we have worked with Lord Poseidon for many_ centuries._ Any way, Petunia and Vernon Dursley have raised Mr. Potter but not without abuse. Reasons why he did not go to Lord Sirius Black after your death is because Sirius went after the man who betrayed you and James. Peter Pettigrew. Lord Black went after him and Pettigrew blew up a street full of muggles and faked __his own death. so it looked like your Lord Black did it. Black was sent to Azkaban and stayed there for 12 years before managing to escape. Harry knows and believes his innocence and has been in contect with him but is unable to go and live with him and away from my aunt, uncle, and cousin. He needs his mother and brother. There are fun events planned this year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Which, if he is willing, Perseus may attend. But I would have him talk to Lady Hecate before term so she may unlock his magical core that was dominated by his mythical core. He will keep all powers he has as a demigod son of Poseidon but will also have those powers of a wizard. This summer England will be hosting the Quidditch World Cup. We have 2 top box tickets reserved for you and young Perseus seeing how Mr. Potter already has a top box ticket. And this year Hogwarts will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. The rules have been altered so no child who isn't of age , 17 years or older, may enter. Mr. Potter will be arriving at the Weasley residence Sunday at 5 o'clock. I hope you are well._

_Lord Ragnok_

* * *

I starred at the letter. My baby boy was alive! All this time i have thought he was dead.

And my sister and her horrid husband have been abusing him. Oh when i get my hands on them!

Sirius was sent to Azkaban. Pettigrew betrayed us. I do hope Sirius is ok and i hope Wormtail rots in Tartarus.

Percy will enjoy Quidditch. Wait what was i going to tell Percy! How can i tell him he has a twin brother? And how am I suppose to tell Chiron? EVERYONE thinks that Percy is the only half-blood son of Poseidon.

I sighed. I'll worry about that later. Right now i must right to Dumbledor. I've got some time. Percy isn't due back for another couple hours. I'll right a letter to Harry and Remus as well.

* * *

_**Dumbledor's**_** POV:**

I was in my office discussing some things with Minerva when an owl swooped in with a letter.

_Albus Dumbledor_

_Headmasters office_

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

The hand writing was familiar.

"What is it Albus?" McGonagall asked.

"Well Minerva it is a letter. And the hand writing on the front is Lily Potter's hand writing." She gasped.

"You- You don't think that- maybe-?" "We won't know till the letter is read Minvera" I opened it and began to read.

_Dear Albus,_

_I know you believed me to be dead. But I am not. James and I fled to America, with some one else, when Lord Voldemort attack our home. We some how were unable to flee with Harry. I don't know how. But for the past 13 years James and I have believed him to be dead. But Lord Ragnok has informed me other wise. I shall be returning to England with the some one else James and I fled with. The some one else is Harry's twin brother Perseus Achilles Jackson-Potter. He prefers to go by Percy. I have lived in New York for the past 13 years with the name 'Sally Jackson' so Percy has gone by the last name 'Jackson' for his whole life. So please don't expect him to respond to Potter. I am pretty sure he will want to continue with Jackson or else it will confuse him. Harry has yet to know about him. The only people who do know is myself, James, Padfoot, and Remus. Most fortunately Peter Pettiigrew, the man who betrayed us to the Dark Lord, does not know about Percy. Albus, I just recently learned that Percy is a Wizard. I will train him myself so he is not behind, and I would like to ask upon you is he may attend Hogwarts this year. I am aware of the event happening there. An di will not tell him nor Harry because I want them surprised. I will be writing to Harry and hopefully seeing him again on Sunday. Percy and I will go with him to the World Cup. Of coarse after I have had words with Petunia and Vernon. James will not be with us an di will explain in person. It is something I cannot trust to put into a letter without the risk of it getting lost and some one else finding it. I await your answer. I hope you are well._

_Lily _

I had tears in my eyes as i read the letter and reread it. Unaware that Severus and Hagrid had joined Minerva and I.

"Albus? What is it? What is in Lily's letter?" Minvera asked bringing me back to reality. I sighed.

"Lily Potter is alive."

* * *

_**Harry's** POV:_

I was on my bed waiting for night to come. I had just sent my letter to Ron telling him that my aunt and uncle were allowing me to come to the Quidditch world cup with him and his family. I heard a tapping from the window and saw a unknown barn owl. I opened the window and it held out its leg. I relieve it of its burden and it flew to Hedwigs cage. I looked at the front of the letter

_Harry James Potter_

_4 Privet Drive _

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

The hand writing was familiar. I couldn't place my finger on who's it was. I opened it and read

_My Dearest Harry,_

_I know you think me to be dead, but I'm not sweetheart. On the night Lord Voldemort attacked we, as in your father James, me, and some one else fled. We do not know how you had not come with us because I am 100% percent sure your father and I both had held one of your arms so you would come with us. For 13 years we have been in New York. That's in North America. And we believed that you were dead. But when I got a letter saying you were alive I was so happy! My baby was alive! In the time being here in NY I have been known as 'Sally Jackson'. That 'some one else' I mentioned earlier is your twin brother. His name is Perseus Achilles Jackson-Potter. But he prefers to be called Percy. He has gone with the last name 'Jackson his whole life so don't expect him to respond to Potter. Harry, I wish i could say more but i don't have much time. I still have to tell Percy of my life as Lily Potter and of you. He isn't home yet. I will explain more when i see you. We will be arriving at Privet drive Sunday at noon. We both will be coming with you to the QWC. Your father will not be coming but Percy and I will explain why in person. I can not wait to see you again my love._

_Mommy_

_Lily Potter_

I starred at my mothers letter. She was alive! Dad maybe alive! I have a twin brother! How come no one ever told me? Did anyone know? A million questions rolled around in my head. I grabbed some paper and a pen and began one of my two letters. I wrote one to Ron then another to Sirius. I gave them to the owl that came with my mom's letter and let it out he window.

I neatly folded my letter and ran down stairs screaming "AUNT PETUNIA!"

"What?" she said as I ran into the living room. I held out my letter to her. "A letter from my mom came." She paled some and with a shaking hand took it and began to read. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were watching. Uncle Vernon had a look of utmost disbelief as Dudley was confused. As Aunt Petunia read on she grew paler and paler. She looked up at me, then to Vernon. "L-Lily. S-She's alive! A-and J-James maybe too! V-Vernon, H-harry has a TWIN! " she stuttered.

Uncle Vernon grew pale as well and Dudley looked shocked.

"There-There's more Vernon. She and h-his twin b-brother are coming tomorrow. A-At noon. Before the boy leaves with those Weasley's."

Uncle Vernon grew even more pale.

"Aunt Petunia. May I have my letter back? Then I will go upstairs and leave you all alone." I said.

With a shaking hand she gave me the letter back and I quickly went up to my room.

I was so happy. My mum and possibly my dad were alive. I had a sibling. And I might finally be leaving the Dursley's for good!

I laid down and slowly went to bed with a smile on my face.

* * *

**_Ron's_ POV:**

We were eating dinner when a barn owl arrived. It was caring a letter with Harry's hand writing.

"Who is it from Ron?" Asked my Dad.

"I think Harry. It is his hand writing. But I Don't know who's owl this is." There was another addressed to Sirius. I quickly took my letter off and it took off with the other.

"There were two." Percy said.

"Yes but the other wasn't addressed to any of us. It was addressed to some one else Percy."

"Oh"

I rolled my eyes and opened the letter.

_Ron- and Hermione if you are there_

_I just got a letter from my mom! She is alive and my dad maybe also! I'll explain more of the letter in person. But I'll tell you this, Mom says i have a twin BROTHER! His name is Perseus. But prefers to be called Percy. Mom and Percy are coming to the Dursley's tomorrow at noon. And will be coming with us to the QWC. I promise to explain more in person_

_Harry_

My mouth hung open in shock. I gave the letter to Hermione. She read it and, like me, had her jaw slack in shock.

"Ron honey, what is it? What is it Harry wrote?" Mum asked.

"Harry, h-his mum and possibly his dad are alive." I said.

"What?!" Everyone said. Dad took the letter and read ten gave it to mom.

"That's what Harry's letter says. Also Harry has a twin brother" Dad said. Mum had tears in her eyes.

We were all in shock. Harry's parents were alive? And he had a twin.

Hermione spoke up "He said that his mother and brother are coming to his Aunt and Uncles house tomorrow at noon. Then will be coming with us to the World Cup."

We went to bed that night with questions for Harry and his mom and brother, Percy.

* * *

_**Sirius's POV:**_

I was in the small abandoned house I had found in Asia with Buckbeak the hippogriff. Hedwig had come earlier with Harry's latest later. I was happy he was going to the QWC with the Weasley's. There a good family. I'm glad Harry has them. I was about to go to bed when a barn owl came in. It had a letter in Harry's hand writing. Confused as to who's owl this is and concerned as to why Harry wrote again this quickly. I opened the letter and read.

_Sirius_

_I just got a letter from my mother. She and my father survived the attack. They fled when HE came but did not know why I had not gone with them. They made sure they had a hold on me before fleeing. For the past 13 years they believed me to be dead as I believed the same of them. They have been in New York in America this whole time and mom had gone under the name 'Sally Jackson'. She didn't write much about dad. She just said she would explain more 'bout him in person. Did you know I had a twin brother? Named Perseus? If so then why haven't you told me? Mum and Percy are coming to the Dursley's tomorrow at noon and will be going to the QWC as well. As I said in my earlier letter I will be at the Weasley's. Please write back soon. I hope you and Buckbeak are well._

_Harry_

Lily was alive? Percy as well? I knew James was because Moony and I know he is really Lord Poseidon. But he prefers it if we call him James. Thank the gods Pettigrew never knew about James and Percy. I was ecstatic. My sister and nephew in everything but blood were alive. And Harry might finally be taken away from the despicable Dursley muggles! I cannot wait to see Lily and Percy again.

* * *

**_Remus's POV:_**

I was in my small apartment drinking tea. Sense I could not find a home or job in the magical world I found shelter and work in the muggle world. While I was drinking tea a barn owl came in with a letter address to me in oh so familiar hand writing. With a shaking hand i took the letter and the owl took off I opened it to see more of the familiar letters

_Remus _

_you like every one else believe I am dead. But I am not. You know 'James' isn't either. And neither is your godson Perseus. When the Dark Lord attacked James got us out of there. But we do not know why Harry hadn't come with us. We believe for 13 years that he was dead. But I received a letter from gringotts saying he was alive! Percy and I will be going to the Dursleys Sunday at noon. Then later will be going with Harry to the Quidditch World Cup. Percy is well and growing stronger with all his training. His mythical core dominated his magical core. As Harry's magical dominated his mythical. But Percy's magical core was unlocked so both cores are even and Harry's mythical core will be unlocked soon. They will need all their powers for the future. Percy is apart of a prophecy like Harry. They will need all their powers for their prophecies. I do so hope you are well._

_Lily _

Lily and Percy were alive! And what did she mean Percy was part of a prophecy? And Harry's demigod core was dominated by his magical one will visa versa with Percy, now that was odd. But understanding since Percy was born 3 minutes before Harry. I cannot wait to see my sister and godson.

* * *

**Hey guys! I know there were a lot of POV's in this chapter but it would of been better then several short chapters. Saved me a lot of time too. **

**Please Review!**


	2. Revealing The Truth About Sally Jackson

**Alright chapter 2! For all those who like this story I'm glad you like it. And for all those who favorite and followed this story thank you.**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry potter or Percy Jackson. Rick Riordan and J.K Rowling do!**

* * *

_**Percy's POV:**_

I just got off the bus and was on the way up to my mom's apartment. Camp just finished and school was starting in a week. Mom was going to sign me up for school tomorrow. But I'll most likely end up expelled in a couple months or something. I could never stay in school for a whole year without something bad happening. I almost made it a whole year last year but giant Canadians (that's what Annabeth called them) attacked the school, started a game of cannon ball dodge ball, and destroyed the gym.

This summer has been as strange, if not stranger, then last year. Me, Annabeth, and my new found baby brother Tyson, the Cyclopes, went on a quest through the sea of monsters to find the golden fleece. Thalia's Tree had been poisoned and was dying. The Fleece was the only thing that could save it. And the boarders around Camp Half-Blood were quickly getting weaker and weaker. With the help of Clarrise La Rue we recovered the Fleece. My friend Grover was in trouble so that is one of the reasons me, Annabeth and Tyson went on the quest. The quest to find the Fleece was really Clarrise's. After we rescued Grover and got the Fleece we went back to camp.

When we got back to camp and the Fleece healed Thalia's Tree everything was ok. But the Fleece did more then heal the tree. It brought back the daughter of Zeus. Thalia. Now there was another child of the big three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. Which means the prophecy concerning a child of the big three may not be about me. But about Thalia.

I walked through the door and yelled "Mom I'm home!"

"In the kitchen sweetie! Please come here." she yelled back.

"Ok mom just let me put my things up." I walked into my room and put my bag up and brought out riptide and placed it in my pocket along with my emergency ambrosia and nectar. I noticed a few of my things missing, like cloths, toiletries, and weapons.

"MOM?! Some of my stuff is gone." I yelled slightly panicked.

"I packed some of your stuff honey. I'll explain in a minute." she said. Packed? Why? I thought confused. I walked into the kitchen and found her in her traveling cloths and a few bags beside her on the floor.

"Mom? Are we going some where?" I asked.

"Yes Percy. We are going to England." England? I paled when the fact that we would have to fly there struck me.

"Um why? And mom you know I can't fly. Zeus would kill me if I went into his domain again!" I said.

"I know and I already talked to Lord Zeus and he has allowed you to fly without worry this one time. Given the circumstances." Huh?

"What do you mean 'given the circumstances'?" I asked. She sighed.

"Percy honey. I haven't been honest with you. I am going to explain every thing and I need you to listen. It is very important and I can't have you interrupting. Understand?" I nodded.

"Ok Percy, we didn't always live in New York. And by 'we' I mean you, me, Poseidon, and... some one else. We use to live in England. I was once known as Lily Potter nee Evans. That is my real name. Poseidon was known as James Potter. He and I really met at a boarding school in Scotland. The school is called Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry. I am a witch.

Now, many years ago, there was a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. He was powerful. One night, 13 years ago, he came to where we were hiding. When he came, your father teleported us to safety. But we didn't realize we had left behind someone. Someone your father and I had believed to be dead for the past 13 years. But I recently found out he isn't" She said.

"Who mom?" I asked

"Your twin brother Harry."

Wait what?! A twin brother?! "A twin? Why didn't anyone tell me!" I exclaimed

Mom sighed. "It was to painful to talk about. And it was thought best if you never knew. Zeus didn't find out till I found out he was alive. And since no one knew he was alive the monsters didn't go after him. It was for the best Percy" She said.

Ok that was fair enough. But still. Another Half-Blood child of Poseidon? Another child of the big three? There is already me and Thalia. Maybe it really isn't me that is the subject of the prophecy. Maybe its Harry.

"But mom... the prophecy. If it isn't about me then its either about Thalia or Harry." She shook her head.

"You are older then Harry by 3 minutes. Because of this, you took after your father in powers and Harry took after me in powers. Plus Harry is already the subject of a prophecy in the Wizard World."

"But Harry is still a demigod. He is a Son of Poseidon." I reasoned.

"Yes Percy. I will help you explain it all to Harry. Poseidon has agreed to visit when he can so he can unlock Harry's demigod powers. It seems his magical core has some how locked them away. That or some one else did. But no one beside Harry's godfather and your godfather knew James Potter is really Poseidon."

"Who is my godfather?"

"A very good friend of me and your father named Remus Lupin. Harry's godfather is another good friend named Sirius Black. Remus is a werewolf that turns on the full moon. And Sirius was wrongfully accused of crimes he did not commit. He was accused of betraying us to Voldemort, killing 13 muggles and a man name Peter Pettigrew." She said.

"Whats a muggle? And if Sirius never did that stuff then who did?"

"A muggle is the term for a non magic person. Basically it is different from the term mortal. I, for example, am a mortal but I am not a muggle. As for who really did commit those crimes, that was Pettigrew. He faked his own death. He got Sirius sent to a wizard prison named Azkaban for 12 years but he escaped last year. He is on the run now."

"So the bastard Pettigrew is still alive?" I said. I was angry with Pettigrew already.

"Yes. But he is in hiding. Most likely trying to find The Dark Lord." She replied, aware of my anger as my eyes most likely had gotten darker.

"Mom if your a wizard, then am I one?"

"Yes you are actually. When you were younger you had magical accidents that weren't from your demigod powers. But as you grew older your mythical core grew stronger then your magical one. Poseidon has asked Lady Hecate to unlock your magical powers when he comes and visits. When he does he will unlock Harry's demigod powers. Seeing how his magical core overpowers his mythical core. I have asked the headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, if you could attend school there this year. I am still waiting for his answer." She said.

"Oh"

"Percy. Go and contact Chiron and tell him you will be going to Hogwarts this school year. He already knows about that school. And tell him Harry will be coming to Camp Half-Blood next summer ok?"

"Ok mom." I said getting up. I went in my room and grabbed a few drachmas, it may be a long conversation if I'm telling Chiron about Harry. I walked into the bath room and turned on the sink. I willed the water to make a strong rainbow for the connection.

"Oh Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering and show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood" I said, tossing a drachma in.

The rainbow shimmered and the face of my teacher came into focus.

"Percy my boy. It hasn't been a day yet. Is everything alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yeah Chiron. My mom just wanted me to tell you a couple things. This year I'll be going to Hogwarts in Scotland. Apparently, since mom is a witch, I'm a wizard as well as a demigod."

"Oh. I didn't know Sally is a witch. And I have heard of Hogwarts. The headmaster is a old friend of mine." He said.

"Ya well I didn't know either till today when mom told me. Chiron there is something else I gotta tell you."

"What is it my boy?"

"Chiron I... I have a twin brother named Harry." Chiron paled by several degrees.

"By the gods, another son of Poseidon. How have we not heard of Harry?" He asked.

I told him everything mom told me. Chiron's eyes kept growing wider and wider. When I was done his mouth was hanging wide open.

"Oh my gods." He said. "Well Percy, I am surprised. And I will be looking forward to meeting Harry. Should I tell the remaining campers? Or wait till you and every one else is back?"

"Wait. It would be easier to tell them all at one time. Any way I gotta go Chiron. I should probably tell Annabeth I'm leaving because if she finds out through some one else she will kill me" Chiron chuckled at that.

"Alright Percy well be careful. Remember to train Harry and watch out. I am sure that once his demigod powers are released he will become noticed by the monsters. I don't know if or what monsters are in England." He said.

"I will Chiron. I'll teach Harry all that I know and more. I'm sure I'll learn more with him will we are training. Bye Chiron."

"Good bye Percy." I swiped my hand through the connection. But kept the rainbow up.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the rainbow please accept my offering and show me Annabeth Chase." I said and tossed in a drachma.

Annabeths face appeared in the rainbow. I could tell she was still in the car with her dad. "Hey Wise Girl!" I said.

"Percy it hasn't been a day yet since you left camp and I just left like 20 minutes ago. Is something wrong?" she asked.

"No no I just needed to tell you that I'm going to a new boarding school in Scotland this year."

"WHAT!? Why are you going to a boarding school in SCOTLAND?! There are plenty here in America!" She said outraged.

"I know but this isn't a normal school. It's a school for wizards and witches. As it turns out I'm a wizard like my mom. She only just told me today."

"Wait your a wizard!? I didn't think there were any in America. They mostly stick to Europe." she said. I could see the gears turning in her head.

"Well that's probably there isn't a wizard school here in America. So I will be going to the one in Europe." she looked upset "You ok Annabeth?"

"Oh well. Its just- Its so far. What if we need you? How will you get back? Are you moving there?" she asked, afraid of my answer.

"No Annie, I will just be there for school. I will be coming back for the summer. And I'm not moving there." I reassured her.

"Ok well. Promise to write or something?"

"I promise."

"Ok well I gotta go we are approaching the air port. Bye Seaweed Brain."

"Bye Wise Girl" then she cut the connection. I sighed and stood up. I stretched my legs and went back to my room and grabbed my bag I usually take to camp and went back to the kitchen. My mom was still there with a smile on her face.

"I heard Annabeth yelling" She said.

"Ya well she wasn't all that happy about me being so far away. She was, however, surprised to learn that I am a wizard. She said that they mostly stick to Europe."

"Well they do because Europe is more of a magical land then America. Also I believe it is also because Europe is lady Hecate's domain."

"Ah" I said with a nod. "So when are we leaving?" "As soon as I get my reply from Dumbledore."

"Ok well I am going to watch Tv." I said. I walked to the living room. I flipped through the channels for a good 15 minutes before I heard a tapping noise coming from the window. Mom rushed to it and opened it. A barn owl swooped in and settled on the coffee table. "Mom?"

"Owl post is the normal way for wizards to communicate Percy." Uh ok? She took the letter that was tied to its leg and read. She soon smiled and looked up.

"Dumbledore will be pleased to have you come to Hogwarts."

"Ok mom. But what about my dyslexia? Or my ADHD? And will Harry have them once his demigod powers are released?" I asked having just thought of it.

"There is a spell to help with your dyslexia. I'm sure Dumbledore will have something to help your ADHD. And as for Harry having dyslexia or ADHD I am not sure. We will just wait and find out." She said going back into the kitchen. I turned off the Tv and got up just as she came back with our bags.

"Alright. Got riptide and your nectar and ambrosia?" I nodded. She grabbed her car keys. "Well come on then." I followed her out the door and to the car. As we drove to the air port I thought about everything I found out today. I had a brother. I wonder if he looks like me. What he is like. I hope he isn't a ignorant brat. I guess I'll find out in a few hours. Where ever we are meeting him.

"Hey mom. Where does Harry live? When are we seeing him?" I said.

"He lives with my sister and her husband. And we are seeing him Sunday at noon."

"What is your sister like?"

"She hated me for being a witch. She would always call me a freak and bully me. Her husband thinks along the same lines about our kind like her. They have a son who I am sure they raised to hate wizards. I am afraid that they will take our there hate on Harry. I fear deeply for his health." She said. Anger and fear clear in her eyes. I was the same.

I hope my brother is ok. And if he isn't, if he hasn't been treated right there will be hades to pay. I thought as we got to the air port. I has hesitant to get on the plane but I did. The plane took off and I clutched the arm rests of the seats. I don't know how long I was like that but after a while I surprisingly fell asleep and was like that for the rest of the flight. As usual my dreams were filled with the usual terror and a new terror. A flash of green. A cackling high laugh. A snake like face with slits for a nose and gleaming red eyes.

Little did I know that my life was about to get a lot more hectic and chaotic then it already was.


	3. Reunited

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR PERCY JACKSON! I THINK IT IS PRETTY OBVIOUS I AM NOT RICK RIORDAN OR JK ROWLING.**

_**HARRY POV:**_

I sat on my bed waiting. Mom and Percy were coming in a half hour. I couldn't stand to sit another minute down stairs. With Aunt Petunia constantly fiddling around cleaning the cleanest things over and over again. And looking out the window every five seconds. And Uncle Vernon pacing the room muttering utter nonsense under his breath and yanking on his beard. It is enough to drive the sanest man completely mad.

Dudley was in the kitchen. As usual. But he was eating less. Shocker really. Usually he was stuffing his large face nonstop.

I grabbed the photo album Hagrid gave me after my first year at Hogwarts. I turned to the photo of my parents wedding. Sirius looked younger. More alive and full of laughter. Now after Azkaban he isn't like the man in the picture. He is still there. A little bit. But not a lot. In replace of the happy-go-lucky guy in the photo is a aged man who has to constantly look over his shoulder.

I wondered if my mom looked the same as she did in the photo. And what my dad was up too now days. If he is ok.

I wondered if Percy and I were identical. What was he like? I hope he wasn't any thing like Dudley. Or Malfoy. God I don't know what I would do if he was. Merlin knows I can only handle one Dudley and one Malfoy.

I placed the album back in my trunk. I was already packed for when the Weasley's come and get me. I wonder how they were coming here. Mr. Weasley's car was currently roaming the forbidden forest.

I dug out my Firebolt and polished it a bit with the care broom set Hermione gave me for my birthday last year. It didn't need it. I just needed some thing to do. I can never keep still. I have already straightened my room a couple times.

* * *

When it was 5 till noon I put my stuff away. I pushed my trunk to the corner of my tiny room and went down stairs. Aunt Petunia was looking out the window and Uncle Vernon was pretending to read the paper. I walked into the kitchen to find Dudley starring at a plate of apple slices.

I was going to make a witty remark how he can't turn the apple slices into cake slices with his stare when the door bell rang. I heard Aunt Petunia rush to it and wrench it open. I ran into the living room with Dudley. Uncle Vernon was on his feet starring at the doorway from the hall way.

Then Aunt Petunia came in with a boy who looked exactly like me, minus the glasses and his eyes were a darker shade of green then mine, and my mother. Her hair was more brown but it was still her.

I starred at her for a moment. She held out her arms and I ran to them. I buried my face into her shoulder while she held me tight.

"Who are you guys?" I heard some one asked. He had an American accent.

"Percy this is my sister Petunia and her husband Vernon and their son Dudley" My mom said. She had an American accent too.

I pulled away. My mom had tears in her eyes. She placed both her hands on either side of my face.

"M-Mom?" I said. Hardly daring to believe this real. And not some long crazed dream.

"Yes dear." She said with a smile.

Some one cleared their throat. Mom looked up and smiled. She gently turned me around to face my twin.

"Harry this is Percy. He is older then you by 3 minutes. As you can see you both are identical but he has your father's eyes and no glasses."

Percy stepped closer.

"Hello Harry. Pleased to finally meet you. I was so excited when I learned I had a brother. A twin at that." Percy said with a smile as he held out his hand. I had a good feeling we would be good friends in the future as I took it and we shook.

"Hello Percy. I was excited to learn I had a twin too. And to find out mom was still alive. But where is dad?" Percy looked awkward ad gave mom a 'help me' look.

"We will explain later honey. But now we have more pressing matters to discuss" Mom said. I turned to her to find her glaring at the Durlsey's. They seem to shrink under her glare. Percy moved to my side in a protective stance and mom moved forward.

"Petunia care to explain why you have been treating my son the way you have? When I got the letter from Gringotts saying Harry was alive but has seen nothing but abuse at your hands I was furious! You are damn well lucky you are family or else I would hex you all into an oblivion! James is very pissed off at you and if I were you, if you like to live, then I wouldn't go remotely near a beach for the rest of your miserable lives!" Mom yelled. She had her wand out and pointed at them.

"L-Lily. Did you honesty think we would _want_your freak child under our roof? You think wanted to take are of the burden you paced on us? He is freak like you! And I am sure that other boy of yours is just as much of a freak as you." Aunt Petunia said.

Mom was about to say something, probably hex them, when the vase beside Dudley exploded. Water came out and was slowly making its way towards Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon made to move towards his wife when the two vases beside him blew up to. The three streams of water mixed into one.

"Percy!" Mom yelled as he ran over to us. I looked at Percy and flinched slightly. His face was full of anger. His eyes were darker. They looked like the ocean during a hurricane.

"Percy calm down! There isn't anything you can do! They may be horrid but they are mortals." Mom said. Normally I would question what she meant but then Percy's eyes lightened up. He gave the Dursleys a frightening glare before the water drenched Aunt Petunia. She was dripping wet and shaking from fear.

"Harry why don't you and Percy go up to your room? I will join you shortly. I just have to contact your father first." Mom said still seething with rage. I nodded and grabbed Percy's arm and dragged him up the stairs.

"So Harry. What do you like to do for fun?" Percy asked

I shrugged. "I don't do much here really. But at Hogwarts I like to play Quidditch. It is really fun."

Percy raised an eye brow. "Quidditch huh? Mom told me about that. Sounds really dangerous. My kind of game." He said with a lopsided grin.

"Yeah." We walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"I'll be joining you at Hogwarts this year Harry." Percy said.

"Really? Where is your wand?" I asked. Percy shook his head.

"Don't have one. I am getting one after the World Cup."

"Then how did you do magic when you and mom were in America? Didn't you get a Hogwarts letter when you were 11?" I asked.

"My magical powers were blocked, and just recently unblocked. And according to mom, the only people who knew of my existence were her, dad, your godfather Sirius, and my godfather Remus."

"Remus? Remus Lupin? He is your godfather?" Percy nodded. "How were your powers blocked?" Percy shrugged.

"Mom and I will explain when she gets finished talking to dad."

"What is dad like?" I wanted to know more about him.

Percy just shrugged. "I only met him once. When I was 12. Didn't talk to him much when I did meet him."

What? "What do you mean you only ever met him once?"

Percy had a brilliant poker face on. "All will be explained later Harry. I don't want to without mom."

"Which, since I am back, all will be explained now." Came a voice from the door. We turned to see mom leaning on the door frame. She came in my room and sat in between me and Percy. She wrapped an arm around both of us.

"Mom?" I starred at her with pleading eyes. She sighed.

"Harry... what do you know about the Greek gods and goddesses?" Percy asked.

"You mean like Zeus and Poseidon? What about them? Aren't they myths?" I asked. Confused as to why they asked be that.

"No Harry. They are real. And like in the myths they gods would come down and 'hook up' with mortals. Harry. Your dad's name is really Poseidon. He used the name 'James Potter' as a cover up in Hogwarts. The only ones who knew of his true identity were Sirius, Remus, and Dumbledore. You're a demigod Harry." Mom said.

I tried to process all what she said.

"Harry. Have you ever notice that it is harder to read English?" Percy asked. I thought about it for a while. I did have trouble. The worlds would float off the pages and mix around some. I nodded.

"Well Harry that is because a demigod's brain is hardwired for Ancient Greek not English. It is more commonly known as dyslexia. All demigods have it and ADHD." Percy explained.

It did make sense. How he could never concentrate. How it was so hard to read English. He had dyslexia and ADHD.

"If Poseidon is my dad then how come I don't have any control over water like Percy?" I asked mom.

"Because Harry. Your magical core overpowered your mythical one. Your wizard powers showed a lot more then your demigod powers. It is reversed for Percy but Lady Hecate is going to unlock his magical powers when your father comes and unlocks your demigod powers." Mom said.

"When is he coming?"

"The day after the World Cup is over. He is too bust to come with us to the game though." Percy said.

A thought came to mind. "Are you too moving here?" I asked. Mom shook her head.

"We will be staying in New York. But during the holidays you will live in New York with us Harry. You will go to the demigod camp I go to during the summer. The camp is called Camp Half-Blood." Percy explained. I smiled at that. No more living with the Dursley's!

"So what's it like in New York and Camp Half-Blood?" I asked.

* * *

Mom, Percy, and I talked till it was ten till five. Percy helped me heave my trunk down stairs. Mom walked in front of us. We set my trunk a the bottom of the stairs next to mom's and Percy's stuff and waited in the hall way. Soon five had come and passed.

"Did they say how they were getting here?" Mom asked. I shook my head. Then there was banging and muffled talking coming from the living room. We ran in and saw the Dursleys creeping way from the fire place.

We could here voices on the other side of the electric fire place.

"They tried to floo in" Mom said as she walked over to the fire place. She waved her wand and the electric fire place vanished and 4 red headed figures came tumbling out.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" The Weasley twins said in sync.

"My sister and her husband had the fire place blocked off so I unblocked it." Mom said as the four Weasleys got up. They starred at mom. Then looked at me and Percy. Ron's eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Fred and George had a identical mischief glint in their eyes as they looked at Percy. I looked at my twin and saw he had the same look in his eyes. He knew just how much of trouble makers the Weasley twins were. If Percy and them teamed up this year Hogwarts wouldn't survive.

"Well now! You must be Harry's mother and twin brother! I am Aurther Weasley. So pleased to meet you.'' Mr. Weasley said as he gave mom a slight bow and shook Percy's hand.

"The pleasure is mine Mr. Wealsey. I have heard all about you and your family from Harry. And I must thank you for how you have cared for my son." Mom said with a warm smile.

Mr. Weasley smiled back. "No problem Mrs. Potter. He is a lovely boy and Molly and I do care for him as if he were our own. Which, by the way, the rest of my family ,and another friend of Harrys named Hermione Granger, are very excited to meet you and Percy."

"We look forward to meeting them as well." Percy said.

The Dursleys looked awkward over in the corner. They were hoping not to be noticed. But Fred and George did notice them. Much to their disappointment.

"Ah Harry is that-

Your Aunt, Uncle and-"

-Cousin?" They said in their twin talk.

"Yep." Percy and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and started to laugh.

"Well Harry. Where is your trunk?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"In the hallway." I said. Still snickering.

"We'll go get it" Fred said as he and George walked out with Percy.

"I'll get our stuff mom." Percy said as he walked out. Ron moved to stand beside me.

"So that's your twin?" He asked.

"Yeah"

"What's he like?"

"He is really kind. He is going to go to Hogwarts this year." I didn't tell him about me being a demigod. Mom wants as few people to know as possible. But I'll tell him and Hermione later.

"Really? So what house do you think he will be in?" Ron asked.

"I don't know really." I said honestly. Percy is extremely loyal like a Hufflepuff. But brave like a Gryffindor. And he is cunning like a Slytherin.

Laughter erupted from the hall as Percy, Fred, and George came back in.

"What's so funny?" Mom asked.

"Nothing" The three trouble makers said at the same time. Mom shook her head slowly.

"We were just telling Percy-

Some of the jokes-"

-We have done and he-"

-told us some of the ones-"

-he has done, he has-"

-the brilliant mind of a jokester" The last part Fred and George said at he same time.

"If those three team up at school Hogwarts won't last a month" Ron whispered. I chuckled.

"I know I already thought about that." I whispered back.

"Well now. Ron you go first. Then George with the trunk. Then Fred with the bags. Then the Potters. I'll apperate back home after you." Mr. Weasley said as h threw a handful of floo powder into the fire place.

"I'll apperate back with you. I have to put back the fire place." Mom said.

Ron went first. With a shout of 'The Burrow' he was off. Percy starred at the green flames with amazement. George went next with my trunk. Then Fred followed. Some kind of candy fell out of his pockets and he hastily grabbed them. He followed his twin with Percy and mom's bags.

"Alright Percy, you will go with Harry. Keep a tight grip on his arm now." Mom said as Percy and I made our way over to the fire place. I was about to set off when I heard a gagging noise behind me. Percy and I whirled around to find Dudley on all fours and chocking on something large and purple. I later realized that it was his tongue. Aunt Petunia was wailing and trying to yank it out with Uncle Vernon was roaring in outrage.

"Percy! Harry! Go! We'll be right behind you!" Mom yelled with her wand pointed at Uncle Vernon.

Mr. Wealsey was trying to reason with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. Then some thing came whirling at us and Percy yanked me down as a ornament hit the wall were my head was.

"Boys go!" Mom yelled. Percy and I hurried to the fire place. Percy gripped my arm as I shouted 'The Burrow!'

The last thing I saw was Mom blasting ornaments flying towards her and Mr. Weasley trying to get close enough to shrink Dudleys tongue before the green flames blocked my vision and we started to spin around.

* * *

**What did you think? **

**R&R**


End file.
